


Little Luke Patterson

by LuLu_Banks



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLu_Banks/pseuds/LuLu_Banks
Summary: Little Luke and Caretaker Julie
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Luke almost got blasted into oblivion by Caleb and his jolts he had been a little anxiuois. So after contemplating the decision he decided to try age regressing. He told the boys but he still had not told the most important person in his life yet, Julie. He didn't know how she would react and he wasn't planning on finding out anytime soon. Today he figured that it was safe to regress because Alex was out with Willie Julie was with Flynn and Reggie had tagged along for Carlos's baseball game with Ray and Tia Victoria. Slowly he let himself get into the most comfortable mindset for him where he was between mental ages three and four. Then very carefully he climbed the ladder to the loft. He pulled the sheet that was covering his precious doll house off and grabbed his favorite doll the one that looked like Julie. He kissed the doll on the forehead and placed her in her doll bed. After whispering a goodnight to the doll he climbed back down to that studio. He moved the table that was in the middle of the room to the side and got his toy cars out. Then he picked his two favorites. The blue one that was the same shade as his guitar and his purple one that reminded him of Julie. He set them both on the ground and giggled : "ok you is gonna wace you" and then talking to the purple car he said : "and you is gonna win" Then he let them both race to the studio door where they crashed into a very familiar doodled on pair of sneakers.

Julie.

Sorry it is so short they will be getting longer in about one week!  
:)


	2. not an update!

I SWEAR THAT I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER SOON CURRENTLY MOVING AND IT IS SUPER STRESSFUL!


	3. sorry guys

I am sorry to everyone who read this story but I won't be updating for a little while. Again I am super sorry stay safe everyone!


End file.
